


Reminders

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hinted Relationships, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You turned away from him, your hand trembling as you cover up your mouth and stifle a sob.</p><p>His head was covered with a ridiculous helmet, but that grin was so</p><p>fucking</p><p>familiar and it tugged at your vascular pump.</p><p>You could hear the lisp, the smug smirk on his lips, and the look of satisfication in his mismatched eyes. </p><p>Gods you missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

You turned away from him, your hand trembling as you cover up your mouth and stifle a sob.

His head was covered with a ridiculous helmet, but that grin was so

fucking

familiar and it tugged at your vascular pump.

You could hear the lisp, the smug smirk on his lips, and the look of satisfication in his mismatched eyes. 

Gods you missed him.

As you looked over at his Dancestor, you could see him in there. But.

MItuna, that was his name right?, wasn’t him though. He had problems that was caused in his timeline.

Yet, you could see Sollux in there, and Mituna in Sollux.

A part of you felt angry, angry at Mituna’s group. Who were they to not believe Mituna’s visions?

Sollux had warned us all- none of us had liked it but we hadn’t ignored him (mostly). 

But purposely ignoring him? Letting him become the one thing that would just make it worse? You could feel nothing but dislike to the Alpha trolls.

“KK, yousch look upschet.” God damn his speech. As if the lisp wasn’t bad, they just had to fuck him over with damage to his think pan huh?

“I’m fine.”

It must’ve been the set of his jaw, the frown on his lips that made you reach out, carefully tangling their fingers together.

He tensed slightly, but he didn’t protest (if he had you probably would’ve been as far away from him as you could physically get.)

“You schee him again you know.”

Your eyes snapped back up to Mituna’s (half concealed) face, your brow furrowing in confusion.

“My danschestor-” He stopped in his sentence, curses escaping him as a fit took over him. “Fuck. Schorry. You misch him   
rigscht?” 

You make a surprised sound, which he took as an agreement as he continued speaking. 

“He’ll come back. For you.”

And then you could see Mituna, the past, alive Mituna, the oracle who knew he would never be believed but tried anyway. 

He held your hand as you let yourself cry, being your anchor to the dreambubble as you let out the hurt and frustration of being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been a bunch of Drabbles and now I don't know whether or not to just put them together.
> 
> Any suggestions? :O


End file.
